Love, Between us
by Yuiko Narahashi
Summary: Puisi - puisi inilah yang mendekatkan kita. Kau dan aku. Bagaikan kata- kata indah yang ada di dalam sebuah puisi, aku berharap kisah cinta kita akan seperti itu. Indah, mengagumkan dan penuh cinta/ Inspired story from Robert and Elizabeth Barrett Browning/OOC/Typo(s)/Re-publish dengan pengubahan beberapa adegan/DLDR, warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Between Us**

 **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU! DLDR! Re-publish, Dont like Dont Read, I warn you!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspired story from** ** _Robert and Elizabeth Barrett Browning._**

 ** _Summary : Puisi - puisi inilah yang mendekatkan kita. Kau dan aku. Bagaikan kata- kata indah yang ada di dalam sebuah puisi, aku berharap kisah cinta kita akan seperti itu. Indah, mengaumkan dan penuh cinta/_** **Inspired story from** ** _Robert and Elizabeth Barrett Browning_** **/DLDR!**

* * *

Musim semi telah tiba. Bunga sakura mulai menghiasi berbagai penjuru di Jepang. Kuchiki Rukia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah jendela yang terletak di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya saat ini. Bola matanya membola melihat pemandangan di hadapannya yang begitu indah, bunga sakura yang mulai menampilkan warna kelopaknya yang cantik. Dengan perlahan Rukia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan perlahan menuju jendela yang menjadi pembatas sederhana antara dunia luar dan dirinya saat ini. Angin yang berhembus sepoi – sepoi menerbangkan sebagian kecil kelopak bunga sakura – menuju tempat Rukia saat ini. Diambilnya kelopak bunga mungil itu, mengagumi keindahan warna merah muda dari bunga yang akan bermekaran setahun sekali itu.

Rukia beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang, menuju _nakas_ kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya botol kaca kecil yang ada di atas _nakas_ tersebut. Memasukkan kelopak bunga sakura yang sedari tadi ia bawa, ke dalam botol kaca kecil tersebut. Senyum manis terpatri di wajah mungil Rukia, setelah kelopak bunga sakura yang ia kagumi ada di dalam botol kaca. Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada pemandangan mengagumkan yang masih terus berlangsung tersebut.

Sayangnya, momen indah Rukia bermanja–manja dengan bunga sakura, harus berhenti saat seseorang datang memasuki kamarnya. Sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang terurai panjang datang menghampiri Rukia, memberikan kecupan sayang pada Rukia yang ternyata memiliki postur tubuh lebih kecil dari wanita yang baru datang tersebut.

Rangiku Matsumoto, tercetak pada _name tag_ yang ia kenakan pada bajunya . Perempuan itu datang dengan membawa setumpuk benda berwarna– warni yang terbuat dari kertas tersebut kepada Rukia.

 _Amplop_. Dengan berbagai ukuran dan hiasan, benda tersebut tampak lebih menarik dan mengagumkan. Berbagai macam tulisan tangan tertera di _amplop–amplop_ yang Rukia pegang saat ini.

"Itu surat penggemarmu yang ada di kantor pagi ini. Kira-kira sekitar lima belas sampai dua puluh surat yang harus kau baca. Ah- dan jangan lupa untuk segera menyelesaikan puisimu di bab lima besok, Rukia. Ukitake- _san_ sudah menunggu kita untuk peluncuran bukumu bulan depan."

"Arigatou, Rangiku."

Rukia merupakan seorang penulis sebuah buku kumpulan puisi yang sangat digemari oleh para remaja Jepang. Kalimatnya yang mudah dipahami dan sesuai dengan realita kehidupan remaja saat ini, membuat hampir tujuh puluh persen remaja Jepang memiliki buku Rukia tersebut. Hal itu terbukti dari _survey_ yang dilakukan pihak kantor maupun pihak publisher yang bertanggung jawab atas karya-karya gadis berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu. Sampai saat ini Kuchiki Rukia sudah menerbitkan lima buku utama dan dua buku pendamping.

Gadis bermata _violet_ tersebut segera membuka satu-persatu _amplop_ dengan tampilan cantik yang ternyata sebagian besar berisi ungkapan kekaguman dari penggemarnya. Sebuah surat dengan _amplop_ berwarna biru dongker dalam genggamannya.

Rangiku meletakkan tas kecilnya di atas meja yang ada di kamar itu. Dilihatnya Rukia kembali menghampiri jendela besar di kamar tersebut dan berdiri di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Bukankah dokter melarangmu untuk tidak terlalu banyak terkena udara dingin dari luar?"

Kening Rukia mengerut mencoba memahami perkataan sahabatnya yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi manajernya saat ini. Raut wajahnya berubah. Cemberut. Tatapan mata yang awalnya berbinar–binar mengagumi keindahan sakura berubah menjadi tatapan tidak suka.

"Jangan memulainya, Rangiku." Nadanya sedikit dingin berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Aku tidak ingin berdebat sekarang Rangiku- _san._ Lagipula dokter tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh melihat bunga sakura bermekaran, bukan?" senyum puas tercetak di wajah tirus itu. "Dan sepertinya udara yang ada sekarang terasa lebih sejuk bukan dingin?"

"Oke–oke, kali ini aku akan menurutimu, Rukia." Rangiku tak melanjutkan. Senyum kemenangan menghiasi paras gadis berambut hitam kelam tersebut.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau menjaga tubuhmu karena minggu depan kau diperbolehkan untuk pulang jika kondisi tubuhmu sudah stabil kembali." Rangiku berdiri di samping Rukia, larut dalam pemandangan indah bunga sakura yang sedang tersaji di hadapan mereka berdua saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa, Rangiku. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Rukia menyamankan kembali posisinya. Amplop berwarna biru dongker yang sebelumnya ia pegang, secara perlahan ia buka. Membaca isi surat penggemar yang Rukia duga fans fanatiknya. _Black Sun_.

 _Black Sun,_ penggemarnya yang rutin mengiriminya surat sejak satu setengah tahun terakhir. Bermula dengan isi surat yang menurut Rukia berisi perkenalan semata antara penggemar dan idolanya. Namun, lambat laun surat yang dikirimkan oleh _Black Sun_ ini berkembang menjadi surat–surat romantis yang berisi kalimat sanjungan, rasa kagum yang berlebihan dan pernyataan cinta secara tak lagsung.

Hei, bagaimana dia tahu bahwa Rukia adalah seorang perempuan? Apa _Black_ _Sun_ hanya asal menebak saja bahwa nama samaran _White Moon_ adalah seorang perempuan? Apakah nantinya dia tidak menyesal atau lebih tepatnya malu jika penerima suratnya selama ini adalah sosok laki-laki? Pemikiran itu terus berkecamuk dalam otak kecil seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Konyol, geli dan lucu saat memikirkan hal tersebut.

Ribuan surat yang Rukia terima sejak ia debut dua tahun yang lalu, tak satupun dari penggemarnya tahu identitas idola mereka. Banyak dari mereka menanyakan sosok _White Moon_ , namun seperti yang sudah diduga, mereka tak menemukan informasi apapun. Mereka harus menerima jika Rukia tak berniat untuk menunjukkan identitas dia sebenarnya. Memang terkesan jahat, namun gadis cantik itu merahasiakan sosoknya karena ia ingin para penggemarnya dapat menikmati karyanya tanpa memandang siapa pembuatnya. Setidaknya, itulah pemikiran kuchiki Rukia sebelum munculnya sosok _Black Sun_.

Ya, sosok _Black Sun_ yang datang di kehidupannya meskipun hanya melalui sebuah surat membuat pemikiran Rukia berubah total. Ia ingin sosoknya diketahui, bahwa dirinya adalah _White Moon_. Namun anehnya, hanya kepada _Black Sun_ saja ia ingin menunjukkan jati diri yang sebenarnya, tidak untuk yang lain.

"Lagi–lagi kau melamun, Rukia. Percuma aku datang ke sini jika pada akhirnya kau mengacuhkanku." Lamunan Rukia terinterupsi karena kalimat pengaduan yang diucapkan sahabatnya tersebut. Kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut Rukia. Oh, kami- _sama_ betapa jahatnya Rukia mengabaikan sahabatnya sendiri karena melamunkan penggemarnya _Black Sun_.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Rangiku _._ Dia mengirimkan surat lagi untukku _."_ Rukia menyerahkan surat berberhiaskan kupu-kupu pada Rangiku, yang gadis berambut _orange_ panjang itu tahu merupakan surat dari sosok _Black Sun_ sang penggemar sahabatnya _. "_ Aku penasaran dengan sosok _Black Sun_ ini. Heran, kenapa dia tidak lelah mengirimiku surat penggemar ini padaku?"

"Surat cinta lebih tepatnya, Rukia sayang. Kau penasaran dengan sosoknya? Apa aku harus menyuruh agensi untuk membuat daftar hadir para penggemarmu yang mengirimkan suratnya agar kau tahu siapa itu _Black Sun,_ namanya aneh sekali, Rukia. . . . "

"Hentikan, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal konyol itu. Yang ada nanti penggemarku merasa terusik dengan tingkah laku agensi yang seperti itu."

Rangiku menepuk pelan puncak kepala Rukia. Menurutnya, gadis Kuchiki itu terlihat antusias saat membicarakan sosok penggemar istimewanya.

"Rangiku _-san_ . ."

"Lihatlah cermin ini, wajahmu memerah setiap kali kita membahas hal ini." Ucap Rangiku.

"Ini bukan malu, tapi karena sinar matahari." – bantah Rukia tidak terima dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bohong, Rukia."

" _Baka_."

"Hei, jangan mengataiku baka, Rukia. Aku tak terima itu." Rangiku menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdiri membelakangi gadis Kuchiki itu.

"Ups, aku tak sengaja, Rangiku. Maafkan ya? Hehehe." Rukia mengusap perlahan kedua pipinya.

Rangiku tersenyum samar saat melirik dengan ekor matanya, tingkah sang sahabat. "Kau terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya nona Kuchiki."

"Aku. . . "

"Apa kau sudah membalas suratnya yang datang dua hari yang lalu?"

"Ah, sesuai saranmu, aku sudah melakukannya. Dan mungkin saat ini _Black Sun_ sudah menerimanya" Ucap Rukia sembari mengarahkan perhatiannya pada surat yang berada di genggamannya saat ini.

"Bagus–bagus. Ah, kau menyertakan nomer ponsel-mu juga kan?"

Rukia secepat mungkin menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Tidak. Aku tidak mencantumkannya."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau penasaran dengan sosoknya?"

"Aku penasaran tetapi aku masih ragu melakukannya, jika ia berpikir bahwa aku adalah sosok yang agresif?"

Agresif? Rangiku heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya tersebut. Baru kali ini Rukia mengucapkan kata–kata yang bukan dirinya. "Dasar. Padahal itu kesempatanmu, Rukia. Ini yang terbaru?" ucap Rangiku sembari membuka amplop yang ia pegang.

"Ya. Itu yang terbaru dan yang paling membuatku terkesan. Bacalah, Rangiku."

Dibukanya surat dari _Black Sun_ tersebut. Tulisan yang sangat tertata rapi.

.

.

.

" _Bagaimana aku mencintaimu? Izinkan aku menghitung caranya_

 _Aku mencintaimu hingga kedalaman, isi, dan tinggi_

 _Jiwaku bisa meraih, ketika perasaan menghilang dari pandangan"_

 _ **(Elizabeth Barrett Browning – How Do I Love Thee? Bagaimana Aku Mencintaimu?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Rukia, bukankah isi surat ini. ."

"Ya, itu adalah sepenggal bait puisi yang ada di buku sastra milikku. Buku pertama yang aku terbitkan."

Rangiku mengangguk–anggukan kepalanya. Sedikit berpikir tentang maksud surat itu. "Dia sudah mengagumimu selama itu, dan bukankah buku pertemamu itu tentang seorang pria yang begitu tulus mencintai wanitanya?"

"Ya. Dan aku yakin dia sudah mempunyai semua koleksi bukuku. Tema yang ia bawa dalam isi suratnya ini yang juga sedang aku pikirkan, Rangiku."

"Kau mungkin benar." Rangiku tersenyum lebar kali ini. Ia bersyukur ada seseorang yang mencintai sosok gadis itu sekarang. "Aku harap kalian bisa bertemu. Dan kaau harus membalas suratnya kali ini dan menyertakan nomor _ponsel-_ mu di sana. Tidak ada kata tidak! Kau mengerti?"

Rukia menghela nafas pasrah. Sahabatnya ini terlalu menyeramkan untuk dilawan. "Baiklah, aku sertakan. Semoga saja dan ia tidak kecewa setelah tahu diriku." Namun, meskipun menyeramkan, Rangiku adalah sosok sahabat idaman yang mungkin sukar ditemukan saat ini. Rukia bersyukur bersama sang sahabat yang selalu memberinya motivasi itu.

Rangiku menatap sahabatnya sejenak, memeluk sayang sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. "Sebentar lagi dokter akan memeriksa keadaanmu. Sebaiknya kau segera membersihkan dirimu, Rukia. Aku akan ke bawah, ke kantin rumah sakit untuk sekedar mengisi perut." Rangiko melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa untuk segera kemari jika kau sudah selesai dengan sarapanmu." Ucap Rukia sambil melihat kepergian sahabatnya tersebut.

" _Ha'i_."

 **-0-**

Sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam terparkir rapi di halaman Rumah Sakit Karakura. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar seratus sembilan puluh lima sentimeter turun dari mobil tersebut, menarik perhatian setiap orang yang berada di sana. Rambut berwarna orange mencolok menambah kesan _glamour_ dari sosok itu. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk Rumah Sakit. Berbalut dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana panjang hitam – be _rmerk_ membuat penampilan pemuda tersebut semakin menambah kesan mewah yang sudah dari tadi melekat pada dirinya.

Kurosaki Ichigo, nama pemuda tersebut. Dapat dikenali saat salah seorang perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit menyapa dirinya dan dijawab dengan sapaan serupa oleh sang pemuda. Ichigo melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya saat ini. Aroma mint menyebar saat ia membuka salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut, yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan ruang kerja pemuda bermanik coklat madu itu.

Dengan segera ia meletakkan tasnya dan mengambil jas putih- yang merupakan jas kebanggaan para dokter- kemudian memakainya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang ada di ruang tersebut. Jam delapan lebih empat puluh lima menit, masih ada waktu lima belas menit untuk bersantai sejenak sebelum ia harus melakukan _vicite_ (kunjungan) kepada pasiennya hari ini.

Ichigo mengambil setumpuk - yang ada di atas mejanya saat ini. Beberapa _amplop_ yang pastinya berisi surat yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu amplop yang menarik perhatiannya. Berwarna putih bersih dengan hiasan berupa gambar kelinci di setiap sudutnya. Senyum menawan _bak_ seorang pangeran muncul di sana- di wajah yang sebelumnya selalu menampilkan kesan dingin dan tidak ingin di dekati kecuali oleh pasien–pasiennya.

 ** _White Moon._** Nama dari si pengirim yang mampu membuat sang pemilik surai orange tersebut tersenyum tulus. Surat yang diharapkan datang padanya tiga hari yang lalu akhirnya tiba juga. _White Moon_ adalah idolanya. Seorang penulis karya sastra klasik Jepang yang disesuaikan dengan keadaan realita percintaan saat ini. Ichigo menyukai semua buku kumpulan puisi yang di buat oleh _White Moon_ dan kegiatannya tersebut sudah ia lakukan hampir dua tahun.

Bermula dari keisengan teman seangkatannya, yang mengajak dirinya untuk memasuki sebuah toko buku untuk sekedar menghabiskan jam kuliah siang mereka. Meskipun awalnya ia tidak berniat untuk membeli buku di sana, namun hati kecilnya tergoda untuk membawa pulang salah satu buku yang menjadi koleksi di toko itu. Sebuah buku berwarna violet – tanpa sinopsis- hanya sebuah judul dari buku – yang ternyata buku kumpulan sastra klasik yang ditulis dengan menggunakan huruf kanji jaman dahulu yang memiliki arti sederhana _'Bagaimana aku mencintaimu?_ ' – dan dengan sampul buku yang dihiasi dengan ukiran kupu - kupu cantik berwarna hitam, menarik perhatian seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya, itulah buku pertama yang Ichigo beli seumur hidupnya.

Dan sejak saat itu, Ichigo selalu menunggu kehadiran buku lainnya dari seorang _White Moon_ dan berganti status penggemar setianya. Seperti tingkah laku para penggemar kepada sosok idolanya – pada umumnya, Ichigo ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang _White Moon_. Namun, harapan Ichigo hampir kandas saat mengetahui ternyata di halaman terakhir dari buku tersebut- yang biasanya berisi profil dari si penulis- tidak ada keterangan lebih lanjut tentang siapa itu _White Moon_. Setitik harapan muncul saat di buku itu menyertakan alamat redaksi penerbitan buku tersebut. Berawal dari sanalah Ichigo mulai mengirimkan surat kekagumannya akan sosok _White Moon_. Tulisan yang berkarakter, rapi, dan sesuai dengan kehidupan nyata saat ini, membuat Ichigo selalu mengidolakan penulis itu.

Dengan hanya sebuah keterangan singkat bahwa sang penulis adalah seorang ' _kupu – kupu cantik yang senang berpetualang di negara lebah_ ' – yang tertera di awal- menyakinkan Ichigo bahwa sosok yang dipujanya selama ini adalah seorang perempuan.

Kegiatannya harus terputus saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat jam tangan yang menggantung di pergelangannya. Astaga, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Ichigo bernostalgia, melupakan pasien–pasiennya yang sudah menunggu kehadiran dokter muda itu.

Beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia segera menuju ke tempat kamar pasien yang akan ia kunjungi hari ini. Lantai dua, ruang VVIP menjadi daerah operasinya.

-0-

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pasien bernomer 1514. Dibukanya pintu tersebut, menampilkan seorang pasien perempuan yang berdiri di depan jendela yang berada di sisi sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Ichigo tertegun akan sosok itu. Rambut hitamnya bergerak perlahan karena tertiup angin, menampilkan sesosok wajah cantik yang terlihat dari samping.

Merasa ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya, Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri - ke arah pintu kamar yang terletak lurus dengan dirinya berdiri saat ini. Seorang pemuda berjas putih berdiri menatap dirinya. Rukia terhenyak saat bola mata coklat madu milik pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. Manik violet yang jernih milik Rukia seakan ingin menatap kembali pancaran warna terang – coklat madu tersebut. Mereka saling memandang, seakan mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kau..." ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Yui datang dengan karya lama yang di re-publish kembali. Sedikit mengalami perombakan dibeberapa bagian. Bagaiman menurut minna-san? Kritik dan saran ditunggu.

See you,


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Between Us**

 **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), DLDR! I warn you!**

 **Inspired story from** ** _Robert and Elizabeth Barrett Browning._**

* * *

"Kau. . . " ucap mereka bersamaan.

Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke arah Rukia. Pemuda bersurai orange itu membuka riwayat kesehatan tentang pasiennya yang berada di kamar nomor 1514 itu.

"Ehem, nona Kuchiki Rukia, anda harus beristirahat, bukannya berdiri di dekat jendela seperti itu. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan anda, Urahara- _san_ akan memarahiku. Tidak baik terlalu lama menghirup udara dari luar meskipun cuaca cukup bagus." Ucap Ichigo sembari membolak-balikkan dokumen riwayat kesehatan Rukia yang ia periksa.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Manik violet memperhatikan sosok pemuda berseragam putih dengan setelan hem biru dongker dan celana kain berwarna hitam kebiruan mulai ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya dengan seksama.

"Ah, Kuchiki- _san_ , maaf mengagetkanmu, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada sosok wanita di hadapannya saat ini. Rukia menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. "Mulai hari ini, aku yang akan bertugas untuk memantau kesehatanmu menggantikan Urahara- _san_." Ichigo mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Rukia.

"Salam kenal, Kurosaki-san." Rukia menyambut uluran tangan dokter muda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Tak beberapa lama, tautan tengan mereka terlepas. Ichigo mulai menyiapkan beberapa catatan dan peralatan medisnya yang sudah ia bawa. Seorang suster memasuki kamar gadis itu. membantu sang dokter tampan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Nah, apa sekarang aku bisa mulai memeriksa keadaanmu, Kuchiki-san?" Ichigo mengambil pena yang ada di saku jasnya. "Aku harus melaporkan kesehatanmu pada bagian _rekam medis"_.

"Ah, tentu saja." Rukia menuju tempat tidurnya untuk membaringkan tubuhnya agar mempermudah pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh dokter tersebut. Ichigo memposisikan dirinya, berdiri di sebelah kiri Rukia. Diambilnya _stetoskop_ yang sedari tadi sudah menggantung di lehernya. Memasang ujung _stetoskop_ pada telinga sebelah kanan dan kiri, mulai memeriksa irama detak jantung sang pasien. Guna mengetahui keadaan sang pasien saat ini.

Manik _violet_ itu terus menerus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang dokter muda. Sebuah perasaan baru sekilas muncul dalam benaknya. Rukia merasa tak asing dengan sosok pemuda tampan berambut cerah itu.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Ichigo mengarahkan salah satu tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Rukia, menekan sedikit lebih keras bagian urat nadi untuk dapat mengetahui berapa banyak detak jantung Rukia yang dihasilkan permenitnya.

"Oke Kuchiki-san, catatan kesehatanmu menunjukkan hasil yang positif. Jika keadaanmu tetap stabil, keputusan untuk mengizinkanmu pulang minggu depan akan kami bahas lagi." Ichigo mencatat hasi pemeriksaannya hari ini. "Ini resep untukmua. Dua jenis vitamin yang saat ini Kuchiki-san butuhkan. Bisa segera ditebus di apotek lantai dua."

"Ha'i, Kurosaki-san. Nanti aku akan menyuruh Rangiku menebusnya. Kalau boleh tahu, kemana dokter Urahara sekarang?"

"Hm, beliau ada pekerjaan di New York selama tiga bulan sejak kemarin, Kuchiki-san. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi memeriksa pasien lain." Setelah merapikan peralatan yang tadi ia pakai, Ichigo segera berjalan menuju pintu. "Ah, melihat kegiatan Kuchiki-san barusan, aku teringat pesta hanami sederhana yang diadakan khusus oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk pasien dan keluarganya. Jika tak keberatan, Kuchiki-san bisa datang menikmati bunga sakura dari dekat," ucap Ichigo dengan senyuman menawan yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Selamat beristirahat, Kuchiki-san." Sosok dokter muda itu hilang bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup.

"Aku akan ikut, Kurosaki-san," ucap Rukia yang tentu saja tidak akan didengar oleh sang pemilik nama. Rukia menyamankan diri di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya ia nyamankan menghadap jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan helaian bunga sakura yang terlepas dari tangkainya akibat sapuan angin. Tanpa sadar bayangan akan sosok pemuda tampan berprofesi dokter itu melintas di pikiranya. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir mungil pucatnya.

ooo

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini sosok Rangiku yang memasuki kamar gadis mungil tersebut. setelah meninggalkan gadis Kuchiki itu untuk menikmati sarapannya.

Asyik dengan lamunannya, Rukia yang tak sadar dengan kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Rangiku, kukira kau tak akan kembali ke sini?"

"Hari ini aku sedang _free_ , Rukia. Jadi sampai sore nanti, aku akan menemanimu di sini. Sekalian melihat perkembangan menulismu. Hehehehe."

"Aku menyelesaikannya malam tadi. Insomniaku kambuh. Daripada tak ada kerjaan, aku selesaikan semuanya." du tumpuk buku se-ukuran novel ia serahkan pada sang asisten.

Rangiku merasa kagum dengan sahabatnya itu. Meskipun sekarang kondisi tubuh Rukia tak seperti tiga bulan lalu, gadis bersurai hitam itu tetap menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya.

"Kau sudah benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu tentang 'hal itu', Rukia?"

Hanya tatapan sendu namun tersirat keyakinan yang dapat Rangiku tangkap dari mimik wajah sahabatnya itu. "Ya, itu keputusanku sejak lama."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya pada kakakmu?"

"Belum," ucapnya tertunduk. "Rencanaku _sih_ lusa saat mereka berdua berkunjung ke sini bersama."

"Aku tak bisa mencegahmu jika itu sudah yakin kau lakukan, Rukia. Ah, jangan lupa untuk membalas surat dari _Black Sun_ dan sertakan juga nomor _ponselm_ u."

" _Terima kasih kali ini kau tak mencegahku, Rangiku. Hehehehe. Dan untuk surat yang kau maksud itu, aku sudah membuatnya -beserta nomorku."_

 _"Itu baru benar, Rukia. bertindaklah agresif kali ini."_

"Hentikan melihatku seperti itu, Rangiku. Tatapanmu menyeramkan," ucap Rukia yang saat ini berjalan mendekati loker bagian bawah _nakas_ yang ada di sana. Membukanya dan mengambil dua buah buku berukuran komik yang mempunyai ketebalan sama seperti novel milik _author_ terkenal, J.K Rowling.

"Ini yang kuhasilkan semalam, Rangiku. Yang bercover _dark_ , buku terbaru."

Rangiku menerima dua buah buku yang cukup berat itu. Iris biru menatap sosok gadis cantik berpostur _chibi_ itu. "Kau hebat, Rukia. Dalam waktu semalam berhasil membuat puisi setebal ini."

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku? Huh..." Rukia mem _pout_ kan bibir mungilnya. Tak menatap Rangiku yang saat ini tertawa melihat aksinya.

Rangiku menepuk pelan bahu kecil Rukia. "Hei, aku sedang membayangkan si _Black Sun_ ada di sini dan melihat tingkah manismu ini. Pasti dia akan tambah nge _fans_ padamu, Rukia."

Rukia hampir saja tersedak karena perkataan _to the point_ sahabatnya it. Entah ia harus senang atau tidak mendengar pernyataan Rangiku tentang pendapat si _Black Sun_ padanya. Ada perasaan aneh saat nama _Black Sun_ muncul di pikirannya.

"Coba kau berdiri di depan kaca itu. Ada rona merah di wajahmu. Wow..." ucap Rangiku heboh. Hal ini menjadi moment langka yang bisa gadis bersurai orange bergelombang itu lihat dari sifat Rukia saat init. Diam-diam, tanpa Rukia sadari, gadis Kuchiki itu telah jatuh cinta pada sosok misterius sang penggemar rahasia, _Black Sun_..

ooo

Setelah memeriksa semua pasiennya hari ini, Ichigo kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Menyantap _bento_ untuk makan siang, yang sudah dibuatkan oleh sang adik. Ditemani dengan secangkir _green tea_ , pemuda tampan itu menghabiskan semua makanannya. Sejenak mengistirahatkan perutnya yang terasa penuh akibat lupa diri saat menyantap makanan buatan Yuzu.

Ichigo menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela di ruangannya tersebut. Pikirannya kembali pada sosok Rukia, salah satu pasiennya yang dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam diam-diam menyita perhatiannya. Entah kenapa, saat melihat sosok Rukia, dia seakan sudah mengenal perempuan itu. Tubuhnya yang mungil dengan bola mata _violet_ yang jernih dan surai berwarna hitam kelam mengingatkannya pada idolanya, _White Moon_. Meskipun tak tahu fisik White Moon, tiap kali menyebutnya, Ichigo berpikiran seperti itulah sosoknya. Mengharap sosok _White Moon_ seperti Rukia, begitu?

Sial. Sejak 'mencintai' idolanya, _White Moon_ , semua hal yang mirip atau hampir serupa dengan karakteristik _White Moon_ selalu ia hubungkan. Gila. Ichigo sudah sungguh -sangat terobsesi dengan penulis misterius itu. Mungkin sedikit berlibur akan menjernihkan pikirannya dari semua hal yang menyangkut dengan _White Moon_. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya saat tadi pagi ia menerima surat balasan langsung dari _White Moon_ untuk pertama kalinya. Balasan atas suratnya enam hari yang lalu.

Ichigo mengambil dokumen tentang riwayat kesehatan pasien yang dia tangani saat ini. Pikirannya terpusat untuk mengetahui akan riwayat kesehatan Kuchiki Rukia, -sebab- gadis Kuchiki itu di rawat di rumah sakit ini. Ichigo membuka data pribadi pasiennya tersebut.

Dalam lembaran pertama data tersebut, dituliskan bahwa Kuchiki Rukia merupakan seorang gadis yang lahir pada tanggal empat belas Januari, berusia tiga tahun lebih tua dari Ichigo. Sejenak senyum sederhana muncul di wajah Ichigo.

 _'Wajahnya tidak seperti umurnya'_ \- batin Ichigo –geli saat mengingat wajah Kuchiki Rukia yang masih seperti remaja- _ups_. Memiliki anggota keluarga yang terdiri dari satu kakak perempuan dan kakak ipar.

Ichigo mulai membalik data tersebut ke halaman berikutnya. Pada halaman selanjutnya berisi catatan tentang penyakit yang diderita Rukia. Ichigo menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya-mencari kenyamanan.

Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Dalam lembaran tersebut, tertulis bahwa Kuchiki Rukia menderita penyakit radang paru-paru akut _(pneumonia)_. _Pneumonia_ merupakan suatu penyakit peradangan yang terjadi pada paru-paru, di mana _pulmonary alveolus (alveoli)_ yang bertanggung jawab menyerap oksigen dari udara meradang dan terisi oleh cairan.

Pada saat pertama kali masuk ke rumah sakit ini, dia langsung ditangani oleh dokter Urahara- _san_ yang merupakan salah satu dokter spesialis paru-paru yang sudah dikenal baik oleh karyawan dan dokter di rumah sakit ini. Dokter senior yang meraih beragam penghargaan.

Menurut data saat ini, selama tiga belas bulan menjalani perawatan dan terapi rutin yang di terapkan oleh Urahara- _san_ membuat kondisi Rukia jauh lebih baik. Cairan yang awalnya ada di dalam paru-parunya sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai berkurang. Pemberian _antibiotik_ yang terus-menerus dilakukan, bakteri yang menjadi sumber penyakitnya semakin tak terlihat.

Ichigo terhenyak mengetahui hal tersebut. Menurut pengetahuannya, _Pneumonia_ merupakan penyakit yang pada umumnya diderita oleh anak-anak. Namun saat ini, seorang gadis dewasa mengalaminya. Ichigo mengambil map biru yang berisi tentang riwayat keluarga pasiennya. Apa yang ia duga ternyata memang benar, penyakit yang diderita Rukia juga pernah dialami oleh sang Ibu. Ia sekarang tahu bagaimana Rukia bisa menderita penyakit tersebut. Ditutupnya dokumen tersebut. ia berharap, kehadirannya di sini menggantikan dokter Urahara, membuat gadis itu sembuh dan dapat beraktivitas kembali.

ooo

Terik matahari mulai menyengat. Setelah kepergian Rangiku satu jam yang lalu, Kuchiki Rukia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk itu. Hari ini banyak kejadian yang membuatnya heran. Mulai dari surat dari _Black Sun_ yang ternyata merupakan penggemarnya sejak awal sampai dengan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba berbunga-bunga saat mengenal sosok dokter muda, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia mengambil surat dari _Black Sun_ hari ini yang belum selesai ia baca karena keributan yang disebabkan oleh Rangiku.

 _Karakura, 28 Januari 20xx_

 _Selamat pagi, White Moon. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Ini suratku yang tiga ratus lima puluh dua yang aku kirimkan padamu. Aku menunggu balasan dari suratmu._

 _Aku merasa sangat senang karena kau membalas semua suratku sejak awal dalam buku yang kau tulis. Karena dirimu, sekarang aku menjadi pria yang menyukai kalimat indah yang terangkai rapi menjadi sebuah puisi._

 _Di dalam surat ini, aku ingin menyampaikan satu hal yang sangat penting kepadamu. Satu hal yang harus segera aku katakannya kepadamu. Tentang perasaanku. Perasaan aneh yang muncul saat aku menulis surat kepadamu yang ke dua ratus. Perasaan ini terus berkembang sampai saat ini. Saat aku membaca dan terus membaca karya sastra milikmu, perasaan ini semakin meluap. Hatiku berteriak untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang hampir membuatku gila ini. Meskipun kita belum pernah bertemu dan saling mengenal. Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini._

 _Aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai hari-hariku_

 _Seperti aku memerlukan sinar matahari dan cahaya lilin, tak terasa_

 _Aku mencintaimu dengan bebas, layaknya manusia berjuang demi Hak_

 _Aku mencintaimu dengan murni, tanpa ingin Pujian_

 _Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap kesungguhan_

 _Dalam duka laraku, dan dengan keyakinan masa kanak-kanakku_

 _Aku mencintaimu dengan cinta yang tampaknya hilang dariku_

 _Bersama santa-santaku yang hilang—aku mencintaimu dengan napas, senyum, air mata, seluruh kehidupanku!—dan, dengan kehendak Tuhan,_

 _Aku akan lebih mencintaimu setelah ajal menjelang_

 _ **(Elizabeth Barrett Browning – How Do I Love Thee? Bagaimana Aku Mencintaimu?)**_

 _Aku berharap kau tahu maksudku, White Moon. Aku ingin bertemu dengan dirimu. Bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih dekat? Bisakah kita berdua bertemu?_

 _Pengagum-mu_

 _Black Sun._

Perasaan Rukia bergetar setelah membaca surat tersebut. Dalam hati kecilnya ia juga ingin bertemu dengan sosok _Black Sun_. Oh, dan betapa malunya dia karena sang _Black Sun_ tahu jika selama ini Rukia merespon surat-surat darinya.

Hatinya terarah pada sosok tak berwujud. Sosok yang tidak ia ketahui dimana ia berada. Rukia ingin sekali menyertakan nomor _handphone_ nya dalam surat balasannya yang kedua secara langsung –bukan melalui bukunya- sesuai saran sang sahabat, akan tetapi dirinya terlalu munafik untuk hal tersebut. Ia tidak ingin terlihat sangat mengharapkan sosok _Black Sun_ yang benar-benar ingin menemuinya.

Menutup surat dari _Black Sun_ , Rukia mengambil pena yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menulis. Mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya –lagi kepada _Black Sun_. Namun, ada yang berbeda kali ini. Rukia menuliskan sesuatu yang mungkin akan merubah kehidupannya. Menuliskan perasaan dia yang sebenarnya dalam sebuah bait puisi dalam surat balasannya tersebut.

ooo

Seorang pria berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor tempatnya bekerja. Sapaan ramah dari setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya hanya ditanggapi sebatas anggukan kepala. Sekilas diliriknya jam tangan yang menggantung di pergelangan tangannya. Semua rencana yang ia susun hari ini batal. Saat ia tiba di kantor, Hinamori Momo – sekretarisnya mengatakan bahwa hari ini ada pertemuan mendadak dengan pihak intern perusahaan terkait penyusunan rencana program kerja –bila diingat-ingat hari ini memang akhir bulan- dan dilanjutkan dengan rapat para pemegang saham yang pastinya akan membahas pembagian _dividen_ perusahaan.

Sebagai pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Karakura, ia harus bersifat profesional, memendam keinginan pribadinya untuk bertemu sang adik yang sebenarnya akan ia jadikan kejutan bersama sang istri. Dikeluarkannya ponsel berwarna abu-abu dari kantong celananya, menekan beberapa tombol angka yang nantinya akan menghubungkan dirinya dengan seseorang.

"Halo, Renji. Aku ingin kau segera berangkat menuju _mansion_ untuk menjemput Hisana sore ini. Katakan juga padanya aku tidak bisa ikut dengannya karena mungkin pekerjaanku baru selesai jam sembilan malam nanti." Ia segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Singkat, padat dan jelas. Perintah yang terdengar mutlak dari seorang Kuchiki Byakuya kepada pengawal pribadinya yang berada di seberang sana, Abarai Renji.

Seharusnya hari ini ia akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempat adiknya –adik ipar lebih tepatnya- dirawat. Kondisi fisik sang adik ipar yang melemah tiga bulan lalu mengharuskan ia dirawat secara intensif di rumah sakit. Rencana yang sudah ia susun dengan sang istri, Kuchiki Hisana seminggu yang lalu harus ia urungkan karena pekerjaannya saat ini – yang dapat di bilang sangat mendadak.

Kuchiki Byakuya memang seorang pemilik perusahaan **Kuchiki** _ **Corporation**_. Mendapatkan amanat dari sang ayah yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat terbang saat perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Pria berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu itu merupakan sosok seorang pemimpin yang pantang menyerah dan bekerja keras, karena hal itulah ia harus sedikit menomor-duakan keluarganya. Sulit memang, tetapi ia berkeyakinan bahwa pengorbanannya kelak akan membahagiakan keluarganya, istrinya Kuchiki Hisana dan adik iparnya Kuchiki Rukia. Pria dewasa itu memasuki ruang rapatnya. Menghilang di balik pintu kayu berpelitur mahal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Halo minna-san, bagaimana kabar kalian? Akhirnya fic republish ini update juga chap duanya. Jika ada yg pernah baca fic ini sebelumnya, ada bagian dan alur yang Yui ganti di sini. Heheheh.

 **Balesan Review untuk yang gak login ya :**

 **Darries :** Kemarin berhenti di chap 2, belum pub chap 3 nya. Heheheh. Makasih ya uda baca and review

 **Dearest** : Makasih ya. :D

Buat yang gak login belum aku bls review kalian, huhuhu. Masih ngerjain fic satu lagi. semoga besok bisa bales ya. Makasih banyak yang uda RnR yak. Dan makasih juga yang uda follow/fav :D

Ditunggu kritik dan saran untuk chap ini ya? :D

Lov u.


End file.
